


It's Been Some Time ---a small Zutara fanfic

by red_scar_red_scarf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, zutara - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scar_red_scarf/pseuds/red_scar_red_scarf
Summary: Katara and Suki planned to meet up in Ba Sing Se, eight months after the events of Sozin's comet. What they hadn't planned, was the visiting of a fire lord.....





	1. An unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

> It might be a little rough. Just seeing if people like it. The format is a little strange...I know...This is my first fanfic I've written, and I've seen a lot of fan fiction written in this format however, after writing in it, I'm not sure how much I like it. Any suggestions? I will most likely edit this soon, and add some more chapters if I find time. I really hope you enjoy what I have so far! 
> 
>  
> 
> A note: Katara and Aang are not together anymore, and neither are Mai and Zuko. 
> 
>  
> 
> I think it might be fun to explain the separation of those pairs ^^ in another chapter.

The morning sun glittered through the windows, and onto the polished floor of the luxury house Katara had rented out for her stay in Ba Sing Se, casting pools of orange light about the rooms. She had come all of this way to meet up with Suki, whom she had not seen for quite some time. Katara hopped out of bed, hyped for the exciting day she had planned with her dear friend. She pulled back her hair into one braid which she then threw over one shoulder. She put on a dark blue water tribe dress, (not the classic Katara dress) and finally finished by clipping her grandmothers betrothal necklace neatly around her neck.  
"Perf......."  
Katara was then interrupted by a slightly hesitant knock at the door.  
"Wow! Suki sure is early," Katara thought to herself.  
She paced over to the door and swung it open.  
"SU....ZUK.....ZUKO?!" She stumbled back slightly.  
The tall, slender figure stood in the doorway. Casting a dark shadow into the main room of the house.  
Katara: Zuko!? What are you doing here?!  
Zuko: Good to see you too, Katara...  
Katara: Sorry! That's not what I meant...I'm just a little shocked!  
Zuko: I'm kidding...  
Katara: Of course....you are....haha...  
Zuko: Why so tense? You look as if you're going to fall over.  
Katara: Do I? Oh...well I'm sorry!---Katara said very sarcastically--- I wasn't expecting a fire lord to randomly show up on my doorstep this morning!  
Zuko: Well who were you expecting? I'm assuming someone, since you're rather dressed up.  
Katara: Actually, I'm here because Suki is off duties for two weeks, and since I had a small amount of time to spare, I planned a day with her.  
Zuko: Oh....Then I should probably leave, shouldn't I?  
Katara: Well, you could come to lunch with us?  
Zuko: I wouldn't be intruding, would I?  
Katara: Of course not! Besides, I'm sure she'll be excited to see you. You know how she loves reunions! Why are you here anyways?  
Zuko: It's my uncle's birthday tomorrow, and, somehow, I managed to get here a day early. He is not here at the moment, but he should be back later tonight. Until then, I'm am---Zuko let out a sigh of defeat---unoccupied.  
Katara: It's your Uncle's Birthday tomorrow? He didn't tell me. I spent some time with him at his tea shop yesterday. Such an interesting man. Also, I'm guessing that's how you know I'm here.  
Zuko: Yes.  
Katara: Well, how long are you going to stay standing there? Sit.  
Katara watched as Zuko elegantly shuffled over to the earthy green couches of the main room. He plopped down with an, "umph," and fiddled with a decorative pillow. It was no doubt that Zuko was a handsome man. Anyone in their right mind could see that. Katara always knew it.....but something about him....just.... Maybe it was simply her playful mood, or the sunny weather.....but something about Zuko was bothering her. Not in the way a younger sibling bothers an older sibling. Something about his presence excited her. In a way she hadn't felt before.


	2. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara talk about all the awkward relationship matters. Suki shows up and the three spend a short afternoon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly to set up a clear path for this Zutara fanfic, also to get the Aang and Mai bit cleared out of the water. I chose not to have Zuko and Katara in their separate relationships. Some people like that type of conflict, and while I do like reading it, it's a tad tedious to write. I do want to add some conflict, but I'm starting off simple. There is the usual heat between Zuko and Katara. I guess you could say that's a start. :) I also changed the dialogue format for this chapter, but it's slightly hard to understand. I think I will go back to what I did for my first chapter in the next one.

Zuko sat slumped on the couch, and Katara stared confused.  
"Zuko," Katara started, "you seem glum." Zuko sighed. "I always look like this, Katara."  
"I suppose....just talk!" Katara continued, "I haven't heard from you at all, even though you promised to write to me..."  
"Sorry about that. I haven't been particularly free ever since I became the Fire Lord," he remarked.  
A forgiving expression wiped over Katara's face as she thought. "Yah, I know what you mean," she sighed. "After Sozin's Comet, I've been doing a lot of work back home in the southern water tribe. We're rebuilding that tiny place. Soon, it should become just as strong as its sister tribe!"  
That's exciting, Katara!" Zuko replied.  
"It is!" she replied. "But it's just about the most exhausting thing in the world...next to fighting to defeat lunatic firebenders craving power...."  
Zuko showed a faint side smile. "Well I'm glad things have gone well for you. Aang and I have made some great progress in future plans. You know, he's still a kid. He's grown up so much these past 8 months, but there's things about him that never change."  
"That's sweet," Katara replied. "Oh, Zuko! How is Mai? As you know, she helped me so much with the plans for the southern water tribe, but I haven't talked to her since she left."  
"She's fine....I think," Zuko replied hesitantly.  
"Zuko?" Katara asked. "You two arent..."  
"No...." Zuko interrupted, embarrassed.  
"You didn't break her heart again, did you?" Katara joked.  
She quickly realized it was not the most appropriate response. "WHAT?! Why would you say that? Zuko blurted. "Of course I didn't!"  
Katara grew very red in the face. "Sorry! That was uncalled for. I didn't mean that..."  
Zuko pouted. "It's fine," he continued as he rubbed his head out of shame. "We both decided that it was for the best. We were both too busy..."  
"I know what you mean..." Katara replied. "Aang and I didn't even last more than a month."  
Just then, an energetic knock at the door sent Katara running over to answer.  
"SUKI!" she exclaimed as she opened the door.  
"KATARA!" Suki hugged the waterbending master. "It's so good to see you!"  
"Likewise," Katara responded.  
Zuko left his seat and walked over to greet the warrior.  
"ZUKO?!" Suki exclaimed in surprise, "You look no different. What are you doing here?"  
"I...," he started, but Katara interrupted...  
"He is here because his uncle's birthday is tomorrow, but he dropped by early and he's going to go to lunch with us."  
Zuko sighed.  
"I could have said all of that myself," he noted, slightly irritated.  
"You could've," Katara continued, "but you didn't."  
"You didn't even give me a millisecond to speak!" Zuko snapped back, as he gripped the bridge of his nose.  
Suki smiled.  
"Ahhhh..." she sighed pleasantly, "You two bickering like old times....really brings back memories." She chuckled quietly.  
Katara and Zuko stood, red and embarrassed, and nobody said anything for a whole ten seconds.  
"Okayyyyy...?" The confused Suki finally broke the awkward silence.  
Katara followed.  
"Suki! How've you been? How are the Kyoshi warriors? How's Sokka?"  
Suki answered in a quick, long, string of answers.  
"I've been pretty good, the warriors are doing well, and Sokka is fine, but I haven't seen him in about a month. That's okay though. He's doing important things..."  
A reassuring smile appeared on her face as she thought of Sokka. "But enough about me. I'd love to hear what you two have been up to.  
The three friends left the house and made their way to a small cafe that had pretty decent reviews. They talked over lunch and shared the stories they each had of their life, post-comet. Then Suki and Katara continued their day, and Zuko left to greet his Uncle at The Jasmine Dragon.


	3. The tales of old Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Katara finish their day in Ba Sing Se together by remembering old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. It's kind of fun! Hope you like!

Suki and Katara had a pleasant rest of their day. Since Suki wasn’t with the team when they were in Ba Sing Se, the first time, on their quest to find Appa, so Katara thought it’d be fun to give a tour of the past, and what Suki had missed. First she took her to the underground caverns.  
“Welcome to the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se! This,” Katara explained,” this place is where I was stuck for some time with the hot headed fire prince. We bonded over our loss of our mothers, but my understanding of his situation quickly turned to regret and…well…hatred, when he turned and chose the path of destruction, and stabbed his Uncle in the back.”  
Suki stared blankly for a short moment. “Ouch…” she finally said. “Well now I know why you give him so much trouble,” she joked.  
“What do you mean?!” Katara asked, sounding accused.  
“I’m joking,” Suki replied. “I know that’s how your friendship works.”  
“Yah…I guess,” Katara replied.  
Suki sat on a rock looking around at the glowing crystals and the flowing water, while Katara stood deep in thought.  
Yes, she was thinking about Zuko. Who else would she be thinking about? It’s a Zutara fanfiction…  
“AND THAT,” Katara blurted in the silence, nearly sending shaken Suki flying through the rocks, “THAT is where I bent water around like tentacles on an octopus to try and stop Zuko AND Azula.”  
“Sounds pretty exciting!” Suki answered.”  
“That, it was,” Katara noted.  
Next, they visited the outer wall, and Katara showed Suki the place where the drill penetrated, even though they had repaired the damage by now. Then they looked out from the outer wall to the memory-filled pass that they had nearly died trying to cross.  
“I remember that!” Suki exclaimed. “I remember the look on Sokka’s face when I told him I’d be leaving him,” she said rather cheerfully.  
“Okay…..” katara mumbled, slightly confused.  
They ended their day at Katara’s place, and they sat talking over old times.  
“I know!” Suki started, “why don’t we finish our day with a nice cup of tea?” she suggested.  
“Um….” Katara replied. “I don’t think I’m up for it. I’m exhausted.”  
Suki knew Katara was hiding something, but she would get it out of her the next day. She was tired too.  
“Well,” Suki continued, “ I’m going to stop by the Jasmine Dragon. I had so much fun today, learning about all of the fun things that I missed out on…” she laughed, “I’m kidding,” she added.  
“Thank you so much for stopping by, Suki,” Katara said, “I’ll stop by your place tomorrow before you leave, to say good-bye.”  
“Bye Katara!” Suki said as she exited the house and made her way to the Jasmine Dragon.


End file.
